


Thank U, Next

by SomeSouthParkFan



Category: South Park
Genre: Dating, Engagement, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Moving On, New love, Wedding Planning, the other man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSouthParkFan/pseuds/SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: Heidi is in a love/hate relationship with Cartman. Things could change when she has an encounter with Kyle.





	1. Chapter 1

Thank U, Next

Chapter 1

Heidi’s POV

I’m beginning to regret the day I gave Eric Cartman another chance...

Where do I begin? We broke up in 4th grade and I never looked back. In high school I had a few boyfriends. I dated Bridon Gueermo. He gave up on playing basketball and joined our high school chorus. I was in chorus as well so that’s how we connected. We sang a few duets. We made beautiful music together. Then he cheated on me with Bebe Stevens and that was the end of that relationship. Sometimes, I still listen to some of our duets. It makes me smile. 

Then there was Clyde Donovan. Ugh, there really isn’t much to say about Clyde. We’re two completely different people. We weren’t compatible at all. I’m not giving him anymore of my energy, NEXT! 

By college, I was dating Kenny McCormick. Kenny changed in some ways. He stopped taking advantage of women and decided he was ready to settle down. It was weird how we hooked up because we barely spoke to each other prior to that. He helped me when my car broke down. He was really good with cars. He fixed my car and I treated him to lunch. The rest is history! We dated for two years until he died of a drug overdose. Something he tried really hard to beat, but unfortunately, drugs got the better of him.

That’s how Eric and I reconnected. It was at Kenny’s funeral...

After saying my final goodbye to Kenny, Eric walks up to me and puts his hand on my shoulder. “Heidi, I just wanted to say I’m sorry for your loss. Kenny was a good guy and one of my best friends.” I haven’t seen Eric since high school and I won’t lie, he looks great. He’s gotten taller, he’s about 5’11 and he’s lost weight. I know he and Kenny meant a lot to each other, so I’m really happy he came.

I smile and nod. “Thank you Eric. He always spoke really highly of you, even when you were being an asshole.” I chuckle a bit. 

“I wasn’t being an asshole, I was trying to hope him with his addiction.”

“I know. We all tried to help him.”

“Yeah...” He looks down. 

“Well anyway, I’ll see you around.” I turn to leave as this is becoming a little awkward.

“Hey Heidi?” Eric calls out to me. 

I turn toward him. “Yes?”

“Would you like to hang out sometime?” He looks down and starts fidgeting. “Maybe get a drink or something?”

“I don’t know Eric...”

“Oh come on! We’ve haven’t seen each other in years. It will be nice to catch up.”

I’m probably going to regret this later, but… “Okay...”

About a week later, we went out to dinner. We decided to go to Red Lobster. “So what have you been up to?” He asks after we order our food. He takes a sip of his Hennessey. 

“Just working on finishing school.” I tell him as I take a sip of water. I decided to go the non alcoholic route for this outing. I can’t say the same for Eric. 

“That’s cool. What’s your major?”

“Elementary education. What about you? What are you doing with yourself these days?”

“Working.”

“Where do you work?”

“At the mall.”

I can see this is going to be painful. “Doing what?”

He starts laughing nervously. “You’re going to laugh.”

“No I’m not.”

“I work at a shoe store.” His face turns red. 

My eyes light up. I love shoes! “Oh really? Do you get a discount?”

“Of course! I’m grateful for that, I can buy myself and mom all the latest.”

Then something hits me in that moment. “Oh God!”

“What?” Eric asks raising his eyebrow. 

“So you work at the store that Clyde’s dad owns?”

“He doesn’t own it anymore, Clyde does.”

I smack my forehead. “Oh God!” I mumble. 

“Is that a problem?”

“Clyde is my ex boyfriend…”

“Okay, and? I’m your ex too. I was your ex before he was.”

I start laughing. “We were kids. Does that really count?”

“It does to me!” He raises his voice a little. I’m kind of surprised to get that reaction out of him. 

“Really?”

He nods. “Yes! I know I acted like a controlling, insensitive, selfish asshole, but you were the first girl I fell in love with. I just wasn’t good at expressing my feelings back then.”

“Oh wow...” I don’t even know how to respond to that. I want to think he’s full of shit and it’s the liquor talking, but when I look into his eyes, I can tell he’s being genuine. 

“I’ve always wanted you back Heidi.” He takes my hand and gently squeezes it. I look into his eyes and he smiles at me. I smile back, but then my smile quickly fades as I’m hit with guilt. I jerk my hand away. 

“We can’t do this.”

Eric frowns. “Why not?”

“Kenny was just buried a week ago!”

“I’m sure Kenny would want you to move on.”

“It’s too soon...” I look down. “We were together for two years. It doesn’t seem right to date his best friend so soon after his death.” I look at Eric. “I’m sorry Eric, I just don’t think I can move on.”

He gets up and sits down next to me in the booth. He puts his arm around me. “I want to help you move on.” He turns my head towards him. “Please?”

My mouth wants to say no, but my heart is telling me to give him a chance. There’s no harm in that, right? “Can we take it slow? Again, I just lost Kenny. I’m not ready for anything serious right now.”

He nods. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to, babe.” He kisses my hand. 

That’s how all it started...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heidi’s POV

_Five Years Later…_

I never would’ve guessed that one dinner date would turn into more. We’re living together and engaged. Truth is, I’m not sure I want to marry him.

I thought Eric has changed. But the closer we got, the more I could see his old ways coming back. It was a nightmare. I called off our engagement once after a huge fight and he actually made good on his threat and attempted suicide. Unfortunately he’s still alive, but I’m still with him out of guilt. I can’t have two dead boyfriends. I’m trying to make the most of it…

“Don’t you look sexy?” Eric smiles at me as I come out of the bathroom. I just finished getting ready for work. I’m a third grade teacher at South Park Elementary School. I’m wearing a green dress and a pair of black pumps. 

“Thank you!” Sometimes he can be really sweet…

He stares me up and down and frowns. “I think you should change!”

“You just said I look sexy.”

“Too sexy! I don’t like it.” Then there a times when he’s a complete asshole! 

“Oh come on Eric! I’m around a bunch of 8 year olds all day.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of grown men on the staff.”

I laugh at him. He’s so damn insecure. “Yes, and most of them are old.”

“Right, because old men don’t get horny. Go change!” He orders. 

I roll my eyes. “Fine!” I put a black blazer on over my dress. “Better?

He shrugs. “I guess it will do.”

“Great. So are you talking the bus to work?” I ask as I grab my purse. Eric is still working at the shoe store. While I’m grateful that he’s employed full time because every little bit helps, I wish he would step it up and get a higher paying job, but that’s another story. 

“Yeah, but you’re going to pick me up, right?” He asks. 

I nod. “That was the agreement.” Since we don’t have a lot of money, we only have one car. On the days we’re both working, I take the car and pick him up from work. When I’m off and he’s working, then he uses the car. 

“Good.”

“I better get going.” 

Eric gives me a kiss. “Enjoy your day at work with all those snot nosed brats!”

“They’re really good kids!”

“Is there such thing?”

I laugh. “Of course there is.”

“I don’t know, thinking back to my childhood days, I think all kids are bad.”

“Hopefully none of them are as bad as you were as a child!” I smirk. 

“Hey!”

“Anyway, I’ll see you when you get off. Have a great day!”

“You too!”

When I arrive at the school, I notice the principal walking around with a young guy. I guess he’s a new hire. “Good morning Ms. Turner.” She greets me as I pass her. 

“Good morning Principal Green.” I greet her without looking back.

“Ms. Turner, this is Mr. Broflovski, our acting Vice Principal since our former vice principal resigned unexpectedly.”

Broflovski? I turn around to greet him and my jaw drops. “Kyle?”

“Heidi? Nice to see you! It’s been awhile.” Kyle smiles at me. Oh my God, he looks great. He was always so awkward looking when we were kids, but now he’s grown into his looks. He’s really tall now. He has the most gorgeous green eyes, and that smile with his perfect teeth. I can tell by the shirt he’s wearing that he’s been working out. 

“You two know each other?” Principal Green asks. 

Kyle nods. “Yes, we met at this very school when we were kids.”

She smiles. “That’s nice. At least you have a familiar face. Let me finish introducing you to the other teachers.”

“See you around Heidi, err...Ms. Turner.” Kyle smiles. 

“You too Mr. Broflovski.” I head to my classroom to get ready for the kid’s arrival. 

During lunch, I’m eating in the teacher’s longue when I’m joined by the other third grade teacher Ms. Kelly. “Have you seen the new acting vice principal?” She grins. 

I nod. “Yes I did.”

“He’s hot!” She starts fanning herself. She’s fresh out of college and still extremely boy crazy. I guess Kyle is her latest crush. 

“He’s okay...I guess.”

“Oh come on! Are you blind? No offense, but he looks way better than your fiancé!”

“None taken.” Hell, I have to admit that Kyle looks way better than Eric. Kyle is tall, muscular, and handsome. Eric is handsome is his own way, but he’s not as tall as Kyle and nowhere near as built. He’s even beginning to gain back the weight that he lost. God, he’s such a slob, but that’s neither here nor there.

“When are you guys getting married anyway?” Ms. Kelly asks me. 

“Soon.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Money!”

“Are you trying to have a big fancy wedding?”

I shake my head. “No, he is! I personally want something small and intimate, but Eric said he’s only getting married once so he wants to do it big.”

“But if you can’t afford it-“

“We’ll be fine!” I interrupt her. I really hate discussing my wedding plans with her…or anyone else for that matter. The thought alone stresses me out!

“Speaking of fine! I wouldn’t mind marrying him.” She points and we see Kyle approaching us. 

“Ladies, how are you?” He greets us. 

“Hello again Mr. Broflovski.” Ms. Kelly bats her eyes at him. Could she be any more obvious? I can’t watch this. I look down at my sandwich. 

“How’s your day going?”

“It’s going well, now that you’re here. Umm…I mean, how’s yours?” I notice her face turning red.

Kyle chuckles. “I can say the same.” He looks at me. “How about you, Ms. Turner?”

“Huh?” I look up at him. 

“How’s your day so far?”

“Umm...it’s okay I guess.”

“Just okay? Well how can we change that so you’re doing as well as Ms. Kelly?”

“I’m not sure.”

“When you come up with something, let me know. I’ll see you ladies around.” Kyle winks before walking away. 

“God damn, he’s so fine!” Ms. Kelly begins fanning herself again. “His smile gets me so tingly…”

“Uh huh...” I say barely paying attention to her. I’m thinking about how gorgeous Kyle has become… 

“I think he was kind of flirting with you.”

I snap out of my thoughts. “With me? Why do you say that?”

“You didn’t see the way he was looking at you? He even winked.”

“He did not!” Did he?

“I know what I saw.” She stares me up and down. “You’re blushing!”

“No I’m not!” Oh shit! I’m giving myself away. 

“You’re so red right now!” Ms. Kelly grins. 

“Mr. Broflovski is an old friend of mine.” I inform her.

“Really?” Her smile widens. 

“Yes, we went to this school together.”

“Interesting...”

“I’m sure he’s as surprised to see me as I was to see him.”

“Uh huh! So why are you two acting like you just met?”

“We have to keep it professional. Remember we are at work.”

She shakes her head. “I stand by what I said. He was flirting.”

“No he wasn’t!”

“Make sure I get invited to the wedding!”

“I’m marrying Eric!”

“We’ll see...” She stands up to throw her trash away. 

“Oh whatever!” I roll my eyes. 

That afternoon, as I’m heading to my car, I hear, “See you tomorrow Ms. Turner.” I turn and see Kyle waving at me. 

“Bye Mr. Broflovski!” I wave back and he begins to walk towards me. 

“You can call me Kyle now. School is over.”

“You didn’t call me Heidi.”

He thinks for a moment. “You got me there. Can I walk you to your car?”

“Umm, sure.” I point at my car that’s less than half a foot away. “It’s right there.” We both laugh. As soon as we get to my car, I unlock the door and he opens the door for me. Wow, Eric’s never done that. “Thank you.”

“Anytime. Who’s said chivalry is dead?”

I laugh again. “I guess in your case it’s not.” 

Kyle clears his throat and looks at me nervously. “I know it’s been years, but I’m sorry I couldn’t make Kenny’s funeral. I had finals.”

Why is he bringing that up? “I completely understand.”

“It’s still hard to believe he’s gone.”

I lower my head and nod. “I know. I was really hoping he would beat his addiction.”

“How are you holding up?”

I look up at him. “I’m taking things one day at a time. I really miss him.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“Kenny is definitely missed. Stan and I were talking about him a few weeks ago.”

I haven’t heard that name in awhile since Eric has lost touch with all his old friends. “Oh you still talk to Stan? How’s he doing?”

Kyle nods. “He’s doing well. He moved to New York a few months ago to be closer to Wendy.”

“They’re still together?” I’m surprised to hear that too. I always thought Stan could do better. 

“Stan wouldn’t have it any other way. I personally think he could do better.” Look at that, we agree on something!

“You’re still not a fan of Wendy, I see.” I smirk. I’m not either, but I’m also not going to talk crap about his best friend’s taste in women.

“Why would I be? She literally treats Stan like he’s her puppy! I’m sure she’s taught him to fetch and roll over! It’s pathetic watching or listening to him beg her for attention and affection.”

I shrug. “He allows it...”

“That doesn’t make it okay!”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. I’m sure once Stan gets tired of it, he’ll end things for good.” 

“I hope so. He’s too blinded by love to see her for the cunt that she is!” 

“Ouch.” 

“Sorry, I was out of line.” 

I shrug again. “You’re entitled to your opinion.” 

“Yeah I know, but she’s your friend so I don’t want to trash talk her.” 

I’m a little take aback by that. “We’re not friends.” 

“You’re not? I thought you were.” 

I chuckle. “God no! We haven’t been friends since 4th grade.” 

“Oh…well I should stop talking anyway. I’ve been talking your ear off long enough.”

I don’t mind at all. “That’s okay. I’m not in any hurry.”

“Yeah, but you never know who’s watching. Maybe we can hang out sometime after work. I would love to catch up with you.”

“That sounds great and all…but…” I look away feeling a little nervous.

“But what?” 

“I kind of have a boyfriend…”

Kyle raises his eyebrow. “Kind of? Either you do or you don’t.”

I laugh nervously. “I do. Actually, we’re engaged.”

“Congratulations. Who’s the lucky guy?”

“Eric Cartman…”

Kyle’s jaw drops. “You’re back with Cartman? The hell?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Oh…well that’s cool. Maybe the three of us can get together and catch up.” I can see the disappointment in his eyes.

“Yeah, maybe. When’s the last time you’ve seen Eric?”

“High school graduation. So tell me, did Cartman…umm…never mind.”

“What?”

“Forget I almost said anything. I mean you know the old saying, if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything.” He laughs, then looks at his watch. “I better get going. See you tomorrow…Ms. Turner.” He winks at me before walking away. 

So I guess we’re back to that now that he knows I’m engaged…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. Life happened!

Chapter 3

Heidi’s POV

_“You look great Ms. Turner…” Kyle tells me as I stop by the office to pick up my mail. I turn and look at him and smile._

_“You do too...Mr. Broflovski!” I guess since he’s back to that, I might as well play along with him. Kyle moves closer to me and stares at me. “What?”_

_He raises my chin up. “When are we going to stop the formalities…?”_

_I can feel myself blushing. He’s so close, I can smell his perfume. Plus his hand is on my chin. Oh my God, he’s touching me. His skin feels so soft. “You started it. You said you want to be professional.”_

_“How’s this for professional?” He leans forward and begins kissing me. But I have a fiancé…_

I come back to reality. Snap out of it Heidi! For the last month, since I told Kyle about my engagement to Eric, he’s gone out of his way to keep things professional between us. It bothers me, but it doesn’t. I’m glad he still speaks to me because hearing his voice and seeing his face helps me get through my work day. Even if all I get is a “Good morning Ms. Turner”, it’s better than nothing. Ms. Kelly thinks I have a crush on him and swears I blush every I see him. She couldn’t be more wrong. He’s just an old friend, that’s it!

“What’s with you lately?” I jump as Eric breaks my concentration. I’m in the process of getting ready for work. I have to make sure I look my best. 

“What do you mean?” I ask him. 

“You’ve been a little...different lately.”

I raise my eyebrow. “Different how?”

He sighs. “You’ve been taking an extra long time to get ready for work, your mood is different, you’ve been picking me up late from work, the sex is better.” He chuckles nervously. “Well the last one isn’t an issue, but the others are!”

“I picked you up from work late one time and that’s because I went to happy hour with Allison!” Ms. Kelly’s first name is Allison. 

“Why is it taking you so long to get ready in the morning? You use to get ready within 5-10 minutes. Now it takes you over an hour. This has been going on for at least a month now.”

I shrug. “Sometimes I’m tired so I move slower.”

“If you say so...” He walks out of the room. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I ask following behind him. 

“It’s too early. I’m not in the mood to argue with you.”

“You started the argument!” I snap at him. 

He frowns at me. “I asked a simple question.”

“To start an argument!” I look at my watch. “I’m going to be late. I’ll see you this evening.” I grab my purse and keys and rush out of the door. The nerve of him to put me in a foul mood before I have to go to work. 

“You’re so funny Mr. Broflovski!”I laugh, nearly choking on my water. Lucky for me, Kyle decided to join Ms. Kelly and me in my classroom for lunch. Seeing him, turned my sour mood around instantly. He’s telling us a story about when he was teaching at an inner city school. He steps out of the room because he gets a phone call. Ms. Kelly glares at me. 

“Could you be any more obvious?”

“What are you talking about?” I ask as I compose myself. 

“You’re totally flirting with him!”

I frown. “Because I said he’s funny?”

She shakes her head. “It’s how you say it! It’s your body language.” She bats her eyes. “You’re so funny Mr. Broflovski!” She begins giggling in a mocking tone.

“You’re really reaching! I don’t sound like that!”

“Ms. Turner, you have a visitor coming to your classroom.” I hear the secretary call over the intercom. 

“I do?” I say in shock. I look at Ms. Kelly. “I’m not expecting anyone.” She shrugs. 

“Hi honey!” I turn and see Eric with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

My jaw drops. “Eric? What are you doing here?”

“I thought I would surprise you on your lunch break and bring you flowers.” He hands then to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Umm...”

“I’m sorry about our fight this morning.”

“That’s so sweet!” Ms. Kelly squeals. I give her the evil eye. “I should leave you two alone.” Just as she heads towards the door, Kyle comes back in the room. Oh no! 

“Now where was I in my story?” Kyle asks us. 

“Jew!” Eric yells out. 

Kyle looks at Eric in shock. “Fat ass?”

I can see the anger in Eric’s face. “You work here?”

“Wait, you two know each other?” Ms. Kelly asks looking at the two of them before looking at me. 

“Ms. Kelly, I thought you were leaving?”

“Now? Things look like they’re getting good!” She smirks. 

“Please go!”

“Fine.” She moves closer to me. “But I want all the tea later...” She whispers in my ear before leaving. I turn back towards Kyle and Eric who are currently having a stare down. 

“I asked you a question KYLE! Do you work here?” Eric asks through gritted teeth. 

Kyle smiles and nods. “Yes, I’m the acting vice principal.”

“Since when?”

“Since about a month and a half ago.”

“Really?” Eric glares at me. I already know what he’s thinking.

“Eric! Let’s talk in private...” I say as I stand in between the two of them. 

Eric pushes me out of the way and gets in Kyle’s face. “Do you eat lunch with my fiancée every day?”

“Eric!” I call his name, but he ignores me. 

“What else have you done besides have lunch with her?”

“I’ve had lunch with all the staff. If you recall, Ms. Kelly was in here with us.” Kyle reminds him. 

Eric turns towards me. “Is this why you’ve been acting so different lately? You’re fucking him, aren’t you?” I shake my head. “You’re thinking about him while you’re fucking me! Is that why the sex has gotten better. 

I’m so embarrassed right now, I could snap. “Hallway, NOW!” I point at the door as I yell at him like he’s one of my students. He heads out to the hallway, but of course he’s shooting Kyle the evil eye the whole way there. As soon as we’re in the hallway, I close the door.

“How dare you embarrass me like that?” I yell in a whisper. 

“Me embarrass you?” He yells. “Why the FUCK didn’t you tell me that Kyle works here?” 

“Does it matter?” 

“Yes the hell it does! How long has he been working here?”

“He’s been here for about a month like he said.”

“Hmm…around the time you started acting funny. You really are fucking that asshole!” 

My eyes widen. “WHAT?” 

“Your reaction tells me I’m right!”

I shake my head. “No you’re not! Kyle and I are colleagues. That’s it!”

“Do you eat lunch with all your colleagues?”

“Didn’t you see Ms Kelly in here before?” I remind him again. “It’s not like it was only Kyle and me.”

“That was a cover! You had her there to throw me off!”

I roll my eyes. “Do you realize how stupid you sound? I didn’t even know you were coming!”

“No, you’re trying to play games with me like I’m stupid! I know what’s going on! You’re having an affair with that Jew! It wouldn’t be the first time you cheated on me with him!”

I slap my forehead. I can’t believe he’s going there. “That was in 4th grade and I didn’t cheat on you, we broke up!”

“That’s how you’re going to spin it?” He grabs me and shakes me. “Are you trying to blame me for your affair, you slut?” He yells.

Ms. Kelly comes out of her classroom. “Ms. Turner, the kids should be coming back any minute.” She warns me. 

“Thanks Ms Kelly.” I look at Eric. “You need to leave, I have a job to do!”

“I’ll leave when I’m good and damn ready!”

“You’re going to make a scene in front of my students!”

“As usual, you’re worried about everyone else except for me! The person who really matters!”

I push him off of me. “Stop being ridiculous!”

“I’m not being ridiculous!” He backs away. “I’m just afraid I’m going to lose you to him again…” He gives me the sad puppy dog eyes. I almost feel sorry for him, but with his behavior it’s kind of hard for me to. 

“Is everything okay?” Kyle asks as he sticks his head out of my classroom door. 

“No it’s not!” Now Eric is back to his old awful self! “Are you trying to steal my girlfriend again, bitch?”

“I thought she was your fiancée?”

“She is, goddamnit!” Eric yell as he hits the wall. 

“In any case, no I’m not trying to steal her. We’re colleagues and that’s it!”

Eric gets in Kyle’s face again. “I’m putting you on notice, if you lay a finger on her, I’ll kick your ass!”

“Eric!” I yell. 

Kyle rolls his eyes. “Oh Cartman, grow up, would you? Besides, everyone knows you can’t fight, much less beat me!”

Eric’s face turns red with anger. “God damn Jew!” He glares at me. “I’ll see you after work. I’m taking the car so I’ll be the one to pick YOU up this time!” He storms off. 

I go back into the classroom. I sit down at my desk and put my head down. I feel Kyle’s hand on my shoulder. His hand feels so strong. “Are you okay?” He asks me. 

I look up at him. “I’m fine. Really...” I’m actually not. I’m pissed off, but I have to keep it together. 

“You’re shaking...”

I smile at him. “I’m okay Mr. Broflovski. I better get ready for my students to return.”

“I know this goes against all professionalism, but I know you need this right now.” He gives me a hug. He’s absolutely right, I needed that. I feel much better. I lay my head against his chest. I can hear his heart beating and get an even better smell of his cologne. He pulls away from me. “If you need to talk, I’m here for you. I know how much of an asshole Cartman is.”

I shake my head. “He’s really not that bad. He’s just hurt.”

“Remember in fourth grade when you tried to convince yourself he’s not that bad?” I nod. Why does everyone keep bringing up fourth grade today? “How did that work out for you?”

“We were kids!” I immediately get defensive. 

“Yeah and it looks like Cartman still acts like a 9 year old!”

“I can’t talk about this. I’ll see you later.” I rush him out of the classroom. Just in time too, the kids are returning from recess. Focus Heidi, you have a job to do! You can’t let Eric or Kyle distract you from what’s important. Gosh, Kyle smells so good…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heidi’s POV

“You totally humiliated me!” I yell at Eric. We’ve been arguing about the incident at work for the past two hours. I’ve gotten a headache from all the screaming, shouting, and crying. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He yells back. “I didn’t humiliate you, bitch!” 

“You came to my job and berated me like I’m some child! How dare you!”

“How dare you not tell me about Kyle!”

“There’s nothing to tell!”

“I saw the way you two looked at each other!” His face begins to turn red with anger.

“You’re being ridiculous and paranoid! Kyle doesn’t mean anything to me outside of being colleagues!”

“Quit!” He demands. 

“What?”

“If Kyle means nothing to you, then you’ll quit!”

My jaw drops as I’m completely taken aback by this. “You want me to quit the job I love because of your jealousy?”

He grabs my arm and squeezes it tightly. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you.”

I jerk my arm away. “Fine, if that’s how you want it!” I go to the closet and grab a suitcase. I begin to throw some clothes in there. 

“What are you doing?” Eric asks raising his eyebrow. 

I glare at him. “I’m going to quit! Not my job, this relationship!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

I take off my engagement ring and throw it at him. “It’s over! I’m moving out.”

“Where are you going to go?” I can hear the sadness in his voice. It’s not going to work this time. 

“That’s none of your concern anymore. I’ll send for the rest of my things. Have a nice life!” I tell him as I walk out the door. 

“Heidi! HEIDI!” I can hear him yelling out the door. “I’m sorry Heidi!” He cries. “Don’t leave me, I’ll kill myself if you do!” I continue to ignore him as I get in the car and drive away. 

I can’t believe I did it! It was a long time coming. He always uses the “I’m going to kill myself” excuse to get me to stay. It’s not going to work this time! That relationship was toxic from the beginning and it needed to end. It’s time for me to move on with my life. 

“Thanks for letting me crash at your place Theresa!” I tell Theresa as she pours me a glass of wine. 

“Anything for an old friend.” She sits down next to me. “So what happened?” 

“I broke up with Eric. I’m so sick and tired of dealing with his insecurities!” 

She rolls her eyes. I’m sure she’s used to hearing this narrative. “What is he insecure about this time?”

“Kyle is the new acting assistant principal at the school. He thinks we’re screwing.” 

“Are you?” 

I nearly choke my wine. “What? No! I am…or was engaged.”

“But there’s definitely an attraction there. I can tell.” She smirks. 

“What are you talking about?” 

Theresa begins laughing. “If you could see how red you got when I asked if you’re screwing.”

“This is serious Theresa! We work together! Nothing can go on between us!”

Theresa raises her eyebrow. “Are you trying to convince me or you of that?” 

“Stop…”

She pats my hand. “It’s okay if you’re attracted to Kyle. He’s a good looking man. Way better looking than that thing you just dumped.” She laughs as she takes a sip of her wine. “Seriously, what were you thinking? I’m so glad you two didn’t procreate!” 

Now she’s going too far. “Hey, that’s my fiancé you’re talking about!” 

“EX fiancé!” She reminds me. 

“You’re right…ex…” I’m use to defending my relationship so that reaction was natural. 

“All jokes aside, do you want to work it out? I mean this isn’t the first time you’ve ended things with him.” 

“I don’t know if I can this time. He came to my job and embarrassed me in front of Kyle! I can’t forgive him for that! I hope Kyle will accept my apology.”

“Apology for what?” 

“For that scene! It was so unprofessional! I don’t want him to think that sort of thing happens often. I just hope Kyle can find it in his heart to forgive me…” I smile at my wine glass. 

Theresa sets down her glass. “Can I be honest?” 

“Sure.” 

“I think you wanted out of that relationship and you’re using this as an excuse to end things.” 

“Wanted out? I almost married the bastard!” 

“Did you really?” She smirks. 

“Yes! I was wearing the ring.”

She nods in agreement. “You guys were engaged for nearly four years and have yet to set a wedding date. What’s the hold up?”

“We wanted to wait until we’re financially established.”

“You both have full time jobs and your own place. Sounds financially established to me.” 

“Can we change the subject?”

“I can’t! Are you sure you two are over for good this time?”

“I moved out of a place that I’m paying for. What does that tell you?” As many times as our relationship has “ended”, I’ve never physically left. 

“So what’s your plan? I mean, I don’t mind you staying for a few weeks, but I don’t want to make this long term.”

“I’m going to get my own place.”

“What about when Cartman begs you to take him back? Or attempts suicide again?”

“He tired that today. It’s not going to work this time.”

“I hope you mean it because I’ve heard this before. I personally always thought you could do better.” 

“Again, can we change the subject? I think I need a girl’s night out! Let’s call up our friends, I haven’t seen them in years.” 

“They may not want to see you since you lost touch with them when you started dating Cartman.” 

“That’s because they were being negative about my relationship! That relationship is over so it will be like nothing ever happened! So let’s plan it!”

“I’ll send a group text.” This is a good start for me. Ending a toxic relationship and reconnecting with my girlfriends. Things can only go up from here…right?

Kyle’s POV

The next morning when I saw Heidi come into work, I asked her to step into my office. “Thank you for coming to my office.” I tell her as I close the door.

“I don’t think I should be here…” She looks around nervously. 

“I’ll make this quick, I promise.” I sit down on my desk. 

“Okay…so what do you want?”

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay after what happened yesterday.”

She smiles and nods. “I’m fine, thanks.”

“Are you sure?” I look at her bare ring finger then look at her. “I can’t help but notice you’re not wearing your engagement ring.”

“We broke up.” She looks down. 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

She looks up at me. She almost looks like she wants to cry. “Are you really?”

I nod. “Yes. Cartman may be a crazy asshole, but I know you loved him.” 

“I guess. We should’ve broken up a long time ago.”

“Things were that bad?” 

She nods slowly. “You don’t know the half of it.” She looks at me. “I’m sorry he dragged you into it.”

“So why would he think you’re sleeping with me anyway?”

“He thinks I’m sleeping with any male I come in contact with. It’s annoying!”

“Sounds like he’s deeply insecure with trust issues.” I move closer to her. “If you were my fiancée I would trust you completely.”

She finally smiles. “Really?”

I know that I’m about to cross a line, but I have to do this. “Really…” I pull her into a kiss. 

She pulls back. “Kyle…we shouldn’t do this.”

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

“You did?” 

I nod. “Since the day I saw you. I won’t lie, I was hurt when you told me you were engaged to Cartman.”

“I had no idea.” 

“Now you know.” I kiss her again. 

“We’re in school…” She whispers. 

“School doesn’t start for another 45 minutes.” I lock the door. “That’s more than enough time, don’t you think?” I wink at her. 

She wraps her arms around me. “Oh Kyle…TAKE ME! Take me right now!” She yells. 

“Shh…you don’t want the principal to hear us.” 

I clear off my desk and she lies down on it. She rolls into me, peeling my shirt off with cautious movements. I was similarly tentative in undressing her. We approached each other as if each of us were breakable. The bond between us was fragile just then, both of us apprehensive about the future and the wounds we could inflict with all of our jagged edges.

My lips wrapped around her nipple. I could tell the tender suckling felt so good she gasped and arched into my hand. I caressed her side from breast to hip and back again, over and over.  
I kissed her across the chest to the other breast, murmuring words of apology and need in a voice broken by regret and misery. 

“Kyle…” The delicate pulls expertly coaxed desire. Her body was already lost in me, greedily seeking the pleasure.

“Don’t be afraid of me,” I whispered. “Don’t pull away.”

I kissed her navel and then moved lower, my hair caressing her stomach as I settled between her legs. I held her open and nuzzled her clit. 

Her back bowed. Hoarse pleas left her lips. Tension spread through her body, tightening everything, then I pushed her into an orgasm with the softest nudge of the tip of my tongue. She cried out.

“I can’t let you go, Heidi.” I levered over her as she vibrated with pleasure. “I can’t…”

“Oh Kyle…” She moans. 

“You’re wet,” I whisper to her as I insert my length into her and started to thrust into her. I was thrusting so hard that I could tell her pussy could hardly contain it. I was fucking her deep, groaning and she was coming oh so hard on my desk. I finally came too, with a primal roar, filling her with a force. Her body was climaxing again, clasping hard around my cock, making her gasp and mew. 

“I really should get to my classroom.” She tells me as she cleans herself up with a tissue and puts her clothes back on.

“I want to do this again.” 

“We’ll see.” She smiles. “Thank you, I really needed this.” She kisses me on the cheek. “It’s nice to know there’s still some good, loving men out there.” She winks as she leaves my office. I’m confused. Was this a one time thing or no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last one.


	5. Chapter 5

Heidi’s POV

That Saturday night, Theresa managed to get all of us girls together. The outing also consisted of Bebe, Lola, Red, and Annie. I haven’t seen any of them since I started dating Eric, so it’s nice to see everyone again. It’s almost like old times. We decided to meet up at Maggiano’s for pasta and wine. Of course the evening had to start off with my love life…

“So you haven’t heard from him since?” Red asks obviously referring to Eric. 

I shake my head. “He called a few times, but I blocked his number.” I’ll admit that was hard to do, but it’s for the best. No more backpedaling. 

Bebe puts her hand on my back. “Good for you! He’s so gross!” She raises her glass. “Cheers to that!” The other girls cheers with her. 

“You guys, I really don’t want to bash him.” I’m done with him, but I still care enough about him to not let my girlfriends talk crap about him. 

“You don’t have to!” 

“Yeah, we’ll do it for you!”Annie adds. 

“Didn’t you learn anything in elementary school?” Lola asks. She shivers. “God, he’s so disgusting. How did you have sex with that fat piece of shit?” 

“Stop it!” This outing is becoming very uncomfortable. I just wish I could disappear right about now. 

“Enough about that disgusting pig!” Bebe steps in. She moves closer to me, and I can smell the wine on her breath. “I want to know about you and Kyle…”

“What about us?”

“You two are an item now, right?”

“Umm...” I know I’m probably blushing right now. God, this is awkward. 

“Come on Heidi, you can tell us!” Lola smirks. “We’re your girls!” 

I shake my head and look down. “No. We’re just friends.”

“Friends? Why?” Annie asks. “How can just be friends with that fine specimen? If I had the chance…” She bites her bottom lip. 

“Kyle is a nice guy, but-“

“But what?” Theresa interrupts me. “I hope you’re not turning him down because you’re holding out hope for Cartman! We’ve talked about this.” 

I look up at them. “I found someone else...”

That really seems to have gotten their attention. “Really?” Red smiles. 

“Who is it?” Annie’s eyes light up. “Anyone we know?” 

“Girl, you moved on quickly!” Lola adds in. 

“Yeah, you just had sex with Kyle in his office the other day!” Theresa announces. 

“You did?” Bebe’s eyes widen. 

“Theresa!” I glare at her. God, I could kill her right now. I told her that in confidence. 

Theresa shrugs. “What? That’s what you said!”

Annie leans in closer. “So…how was it?”

“Is he big?” Bebe asks. “He looks like he’s at least 9 inches. 

I bury my hand in my hands. I just want to crawl in a hole and die right about now. “Can we PLEASE talk about something else?”

“Yeah, I want to hear about the new guy!” Lola tells them. 

“Yeah, tell us his name!” Red holds up her glass. “Who’s the lucky rebound guy?”

I start laughing. “Her name is-“

“Her?” Theresa raises her eyebrow. 

“You’re a lesbian now?” Bebe takes a drink. “That’s cool, it’s good to experiment.” She shrugs. 

I continue laughing. They clearly haven’t figured it out. “Her name is Heidi!”

“What?” They all say in unison. This just keeps getting better. The girls look at each other confused. 

“Oh…you’re talking about yourself?” Theresa asks. 

I smile and wink. “Duh! Who did you guys think I was talking about?”

“What about Kyle?”

I shrug and take a drink. “He’s sweet, but I’m taking time for Heidi for now. I have to learn who Heidi is and what she wants. Then I can move on with another man.”

Bebe nods. “I respect that.”

“Plus I also need this time to catch up with my girls!” I smile at them and raise my glass. 

“Cheers to that!” Lola raises her glass and the other girls follow and we all cheers together. 

“Enough about my life! Tell me about you guys!” 

“I’ll go first!” Bebe announces. “So I met this guy at a bar and…” She continues on with her story. 

That’s right, I’m moving on…with myself. This is one relationship that I know will last! It’s the best thing I could’ve done for myself. Kyle would’ve been the perfect man to move on with, but the timing isn’t right. I just ended my engagement to Eric. Even though we ended on a bad note, I’m grateful for the time I had with him. I know it sounds crazy, but I do. I thank him for the good times and bad times because it helped me grow as a person.

I’ve definitely had my fair share of relationship drama, but when I think about it, I have something I can thank all of my exes for. Clyde was someone I thought I would end up with. Hey, give me a break, I was only 17 at the time! I thought he was my soul mate. Turns out he wasn’t a match, but I’m still thankful for the experience. 

I sang with Bridon. He was a nice guy, but he was a cheater. Again, another high school romance. Either way, thank you Bridon for the music and the memories. 

Kenny, dear sweet Kenny. Oh how I wish I could thank him for everything! He may have had his problems, but he was truly an angel. God, I miss him! 

My exes have taught me so much. One taught me love, which was Kenny. One taught me patience, which was Bridon. One taught me pain, I’m sure we all know which one that was. It’s all made me a better person. It may seem like I’ve loved and lost, but I don’t see it that way. I’ve seen everything relationship as a learning and growing experience.

Even though Kyle technically isn’t an ex, I have to thank him too. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t have seen Eric for the person he is. I would’ve stayed in that relationship and would’ve remained miserable. Thank you, Kyle!

All the more reason why I have to take this time for Heidi. I would actually love to get married one day. That’s partly why I never set a wedding date with Eric. In my mind, I knew that relationship wasn’t meant to be. I think I just felt lonely after Kenny died and he was the first one there. He was there to help me through the healing process. Plus I know when I get married, I want it to be with the right man because I only want to do it once! 

I have a lot of love and patience to give and I’m learning from the pain from my last relationship. I want to be amazing not only for my future husband, but for myself! I’m so glad I found me and I don’t need to search anymore. For that I say, thank you Eric! Thank you exes! 

The End


End file.
